The subject invention relates generally to a solar collection system for heating a fluid using the sun rays, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to the use of reflector banks used for reflecting the sun rays onto collector tubes for heating the fluid. The reflector banks rotating once every twenty-four hours as the earth rotates in its daily cycle. Also, the reflector banks adjust daily so that they remain perpendicular to the sun during the change in azimuth of the sun, during the course of one year.
Heretofore, there have been various types of solar collectors which are adapted for tracking the sun and collecting solar energy therefrom. Also, there have been various solar collectors using reflector panels having a parabolic design. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,047,554 to Nichols and U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,585 to Fattor disclose parabolic reflecting surfaces for transmitting solar radiation. In re-issued U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,242 to Toulmin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,614 to Arthur, solar tracking apparatus is disclosed for following the sun during the earth's daily rotational cycle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,385 to Zurlaut et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,021 to Hitchcock, rotational tracking systems of solar collectors are also disclosed.
None of the above prior art patents disclose the specific structure of the subject solar tracking device, nor do these patents disclose the advantages of the invention as described herein.